Sometimes Love Hurts Zaya By Quanisha Pool
by Zaya Rucas Shawngla
Summary: Maya Hart never knew what love was neither did she know how bad it could hurt she saw her parents fall apart and she she swore that would never be her until it was
1. 01 caught in a lie

_01 caught in a lie_

 ** _Maya sat at home 4 months pregnant and and waiting for her husband it was midnight_**

 _Maya - where is he why didn't he call to say he was OK or going to be late_

 ** _She watched time go by and she couldn't take it anymore so she didn't_**

 _Maya - can't wait anymore_

 ** _That's not like Maya at all she got in her car she drove around and she saw his car_**

 _Maya - he's here what the hell is he doing here_

 ** _His car was in front of his ex's house_**

 _Maya - he told me he was going to visit family_

 ** _Maya got out of the car and went up to the window of the house to look and she saw him kissing his ex with her own eyes and not only was he cheating on her but to make matters worse he's cheating on her while she's pregnant with his baby_**

 _Maya - lying cheating bastard_ _I want to know why he did this to me to us_

 ** _How could he do this_** ** _they took vows and he broke them like they meant nothing to him at all_**

 _Maya - I can't believe him_ _this whole time he was cheating on me after 5 years and this he cheats on me_ _like it's nothing No big deal fine OK then if that's what he wants that's what he'll_ _get and I'll make sure he does No matter what I d_ o that's a promise

 ** _Maya went back to the car speeding away from him and his cheating lying ways_**

 _Zay - what the hell what was that_

 ** _He looks outside but saw Nothing in sight but what should be the worry is when he gets_** **_home_**


	2. 02 hey sweetheart

_4 AM he finally came home Maya sat up in bed_

 ** _Zay enters the bedroom removing clothes ready to lay down and go to sleep_**

 _Maya - 4 AM_ _and you come home_ _really at 4 AM_

 ** _He looks at his wife_**

 _Zay - hey sweetheart_ sorry I'm so late

 ** _Yeah right sorry sure you are_** ** _Kisses her cheek trying to cuddle with her but she pulls away_** **_she knew what he'd been doing_**

 _Maya - now you cuddle me now_ _don't_ _just don't OK_

 ** _She puts pillows in between the two of them to separate them_**

 _Zay - what's wrong_

 ** _She saw you she knew she knows_**

 _Maya - oh I don't know so why don't you tell me I should be the one asking you that don't you think so what's wrong huh what's wrong_

 ** _Zay couldn't believe it she was never this mad at him_**

 _Zay - I'm gonna sleep in the guest room give you some space to chill out_

 ** _But she wouldn't chill out not when her husband is cheating on her_**

 _Maya - yeah that's a good idea the best thing you've ever had_

 ** _He went to the guest room_** ** _and she made a plan_** ** _and she calls Riley_**

 _Riley - peaches_

 ** _It's simple_**

 _Maya - hi honey I need to stay with you and huckleberry for a few days and whatever you do don't tell Zay_ _about this_

 ** _He didn't deserve to know until she was ready for him to know_**

 _Riley - OK but what's going on_

 ** _She didn't want to tell her because she'd be all Riley about it and Maya wants to be Maya about it_**

 _Maya - Nothing everything is OK_ _I'll see you in a few hours_ riles

 ** _Hanging up and packing bags_**

 _Maya - you want to keep things from me and cheat on me fine two can play that game Babineaux_ _believe me two can play that game_

 ** _She left in the middle of the night without a word not even a note left for him to read in the morning_** ** _explaining where she went and she left because she decided that he didn't deserve to know considering what he's doing to their family nope he dididn't deserve to know_** ** _why would he why should he when he's the one causing the don't_**


	3. 03 not just you

**_Zay woke up left the guest room_**

 _Zay - Maya sweetheart_

 ** _Looking for her_**

 _Zay - Maya_

 ** _She's not there_**

 _Zay - where is she_ _what the hell is going on_

 ** _He calls her she didn't answers meanwhile at Riley and Lucas' place_**

 _Riley - peaches what's going what happened talk to me_

 ** _She had been there for hours and she couldn't get the words out_**

 _Maya - honey he I_

 ** _Tears in her eyes_**

 _Riley - Maya_

 ** _She looks at her_**

 _Maya - he's cheating on me_

 ** _Riley's eyes go wide_**

 _Riley - wait Zay is cheating on you_

 ** _Maya can only nod Riley couldn't believe it_**

 _Riley - come here peaches it's going to be OK_

 ** _Lucas came home_**

 _Lucas - hey princess_

 ** _Kisses her_** **_she kisses him_**

 _Lucas - hey short stack_

 ** _They didn't say anything_**

 _Lucas - OK what's on_

 ** _Riley looks at Lucas_**

 _Riley - oh I'm going to hurt your best friend_

 ** _aucas looks at Riley_**

 _Lucas - what did Zay do now_

 ** _The worse thing ever_**

 _Maya - don't worry about it all you need to know is I'm staying here for a few days and he's going to get what he deserves_

 ** _Lucas' phone rings_**

 _Lucas - I'll be back_

 ** _He answers_**

 _Lucas - hello_

 ** _It's Zay_**

 _Zay - Luke have you seen_ _Maya she's not here I'm worried_

 ** _Now you are_**

 _Lucas - Zay she's OK she's with us but what's going on with and Maya_

 ** _He didn't know_**

 _Zay - I don't know man when I woke up she was gone and she packed I'm coming over I need to see them and make sure she and the baby are OK_

 ** _She doesn't want to see you right now_**

 _Lucas - alright man_

 ** _He hangs up_**

 _Riley - why are you making a face a I have something to tell you face_ _what did you do_ _Friar_

 ** _Riley knows Lucas he is her husband after all_**

 _Lucas - nothing um Zay's coming over_ _to see you Maya and make sure you and the baby are OK_

 ** _Maya got up_**

 _Maya - he is huh_

 ** _Her eyes held mischief in them_**

 _Riley and Lucas - Maya be careful what you do_ _and remember you are pregnant_

 ** _He's the what who hurt her and broke his vows to her and their family_**

 _Maya - I'm not going to hurt my baby girl never but I'm going to broke her father's heart like he broke mine it's only fair_ _that he feels the same way I do and I'm going to make sure he knows exactly why I'm doing this_ _he knows what he is doing_ _and he's not going get away with it_ _he said he love me and I find out the truth_

 ** _Maya grabs her phone and makes a call smiling as she_** **_waits for the person to answer the phone_** ** _and they answer_**

 _Mystery person - hey you_ _I didn't think I'd hear from you again_ _after the last we saw each other_

 ** _Maya smiles_**

 _Maya -_ _hi_

 ** _Who is Maya talking too_**


	4. 04 you broke my heart

**_Maya's on the phone_**

 _Maya - I wonder if you could do me a big favor_

 ** _For her yes_**

 _Landon - what do you need_

 ** _Getting back at her cheating husband_**

 _Maya - I'll explain in person can we_ meet

 ** _He knew it was a bad idea to see her_**

 _Landon - Maya your married_

 ** _Yes to a cheater and she wanted him to feel the pain she feels_**

 _Maya - oh trust he won't mind at all he's so busy_

 ** _Breaking her heart_**

 _Landon - Maya I can't we shouldn't see each other_ _please understand_

 ** _But she doesn't_** **_understand it's the exact opposite_**

 _Maya - what why not_ _Landon talk to me about this what the hell happened so bad between us that you won't see me_

 ** _She didn't know what was going on they hadn't spoken in years_**

 _Landon - Maya let it go look I have to go_

 ** _He held a secret for years and years years kept it because she was happy she was married_**

 _Landon - when you chose Zay and broke up with me you broke my heart_

 ** _She didn't know_**

 _Maya - oh_

 ** _By now there's knocking at the door Lucas opens it Zay's there_** ** _standing in the doorway he listens to as she's on the phone_**

 _Landon - I loved you so much and you stopped loving me and I was heartbroken because I thought we were the ones who were going to get married that night you broke up with me I was going to ask you to marry me and be my wife but it was already to late for us Maya and it is now I have to go_

 ** _Hanging up_**

 _Maya - Landon wait_

 ** _Zay steps in now_**

 _Zay - what the hell is going are you cheating on me_

 ** _Really Zay you should talk_** ** _about cheating you know about it_**


	5. 05 am I are you

**_Looking at each other_** ** _is he serious saying she's cheating on him_**

 _Zay - ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME MAYA_ WHAT THE FUCK

 ** _Don't wanna do this_** **_but he deserves it all of it_** ** _for what he's doing so she'd let him have it_**

 _Maya - AM I ARE YOU YES YOU ARE I KNOW YOU ARE I SAW YOU THE MORNING YOU CAME HOME AT 4 IN THE MORNING I SAW YOU_ _ZAY WITH HER_ _AND YOU CALL A CHEATER YOU BASTARD_

 ** _She laps him in the face_**

 _Zay - I don't know what you are talking about but you go and CALL LANDON OF ALL PEOPLE HIM_

 ** _That's it_** **_she had enough especially when he's the cheater_** ** _he had No right to accuse her of cheating on him_**

 _Maya - YES I CALL LANDON BUT UNLIKE YOU I DIDN'T GO AND FUCK SOMEBODY US YOU ASS YOU ARE SO_

 ** _She felt something_** ** _in her stomach that wasn't OK_**

 _Maya - ow oh ow_

 ** _She fell_**

 _Zay - Maya_

 ** _Looking at him_**

 _Maya - No don't touch me_

 ** _Riley and Lucas got up_**

 _Riley - I'm so killing you later peaches come on peaches_

 ** _Zay calls 911_**

 _Zay - what if they don't_

 ** _Lucas moves_** **_in to help his best friend_**

 _Lucas - don't zay they will make it they will_

 ** _The ambulance came Zay stays with them the whole time suddenly realizing what he could lose but would everything truly be OK after this_**

 _Zay - I'm sorry you have to be OK both of you have to be OK_ _I'm so sorry_

 ** _He touched her belly_** ** _looks at her and it all melts away_** ** _for a moment_**

 _Zay - I'm right here I promise I love you_ _please don't leave us_

 ** _He didn't know what to do if he lost them especially like this_**

 ** _Poor Zaya family_**


	6. 06 only 4 months part 1

**_Rushing to the hospital_** ** _as fast as possible_** ** _anyone can go_**

 _Maya - what what's going on_ _is my baby OK tell me she's OK please I need to know that she's OK_

 ** _Looking at everything_**

 _Zay - is she OK_

 ** _Whispering to each other_**

 _Zay and Maya - what is it why are you whispering_

 ** _Looking at them_**

 _The paramedics - what you get to the hospital you need an emergency c-section because right now_

 ** _They stop talking_** ** _right away_**

 _Zay and Maya - what right now what_

 ** _Had to know what's going on with their daughter_**

 _The paramedics - they have to get in there your daughter is not breathing we are doing right we can until we get you to the hospital_ _we are hold on OK hold on_ _almost there we are almost there_

 ** _To be continued sorry it's a short one_** ** _will their daughter be OK_**


	7. 07 only 4 months part 2

**_At the hospital_**

 _Paramedics - Maya Hart Babineaux 24 years old pregnant the baby is not breathing_ _and she needs an emergency c-secton now_

 ** _Zay and Maya are freaking out_**

 _Zay and Maya - she's has to be breathing what's going on_

 ** _This can't be happening the doctors took her to surgery_**

 _Daisy - Maya_

 ** _This is not good Riley and Lucas run in_**

 _Riley and Lucas - Zay what's happening with Maya and the baby_

 ** _He can't stop pacing_**

 _Zay - she needs an emergency c-section because the baby is breathing and only_

 _4 months along but I don't know what I'd do if I lost them_

 ** _Looking at him_**

 _Lucas - going to make it_

 ** _Zay calls their parents and told them what's happening_**

 _Riley - oh peaches and little baby peaches please please please be OK_

 ** _She could lose her best friend her sister and her niece_**

 _Lucas - they will bean they will_

 ** _She's still getting Zay but not now_**

 _Riley - I hope so bear_

 ** _The doctor comes_** ** _back_**

 _Doctor Davis - Zay_

 ** _He stands up_**

 _Zay - are they OK what's going on_

 ** _She looks at him_**

 _Doctor Davis - there is blood lose but we are working on them now but if anything should happen we need you to fill medical procedures permission to treat paperwork with you being her husband and the baby's father_

 ** _He reads everything carefully he signs the papers_**

 _Zay - go save them please_

 ** _He wants to be OK hoping for the best but he couldn't but think if something should happen to them_**

 _Zay - please don't let me lose them I don't want to lose them_ _I can't handle that_

 ** _That's the last thing any of them wants to do is lose them but he fucked up when he cheated_** ** _on her_**


	8. 08 early

_**The paperwork is signed**_ _ **Doctor Davis can operate**_ _ **on Maya and the baby**_

 _Doctor Davis - she has to come today I have Zay's permission so let's save a mother and daughter today_ _let's get started_

 _ **Maya stops them**_ _**before they can start**_ _ **everything**_

 _Maya - before you start tell Zay her name is Ashlyn Katy_ _Angela Hart_ _he needs to know her name_ _promise that he will know her name_

 _ **Looking at her**_

 _Doctor Davis - don't worry I will ready_

 _ **Maya looks at Doctor Davis**_ _**for a minute**_

 _Maya - I'm ready_

 _ **Doctor Davis starts the c-section**_

 _Doctor Davis - we will take care both of you promise_

 _ **In the waiting room**_

 _Zay - see you all soon love you too_

 _ **Hanging up**_

 _Riley and Lucas - they will make it_ _Zay_

 _ **He can't sit down**_

 _Zay -_ _yeah I called our parents they are coming_ _I don't know what to do I can't sit still can't calm down_ _I'm scared they are in danger_ _and I'm here what do I do with that huh tell me what do I do with that because I don't know_ _how or if I can_

 _ **This shakes him up all of it**_

 _Riley and Lucas - Zay they are going to be OK_ _stay positive for the both of them_

 _ **He's trying but he's scared**_ _ **to lose them didn't want to be without them**_


	9. 09 Ashlyn Katy Angela Hart

_**1 2 3 hours and hours on the c-section and**_

 _Doctor Davis - hi little girl there you are I'm going to get your daddy_ _and let's get you breathing OK sweet girl r_

 _ **Cleaning her up and checking her breathing meanwhile in the waiting room**_

 _Shawn and Katy and Zay's parents - where are they are they OK_ _what's happening_

 _ **Hugging each other**_

 _Zay - emergency c-section right now she's not breathing_

 _ **They look at him**_

 _All of them - what No she has to breathe oh poor baby_

 _ **They were all already panicking so Zay didn't mention his failing marriage**_ _ **to them at all and he wasn't going to now**_

 _Doctor Davis - Zay_

 _ **They all stand up**_

 _Zay - this is family our parents what's going on are they OK_

 _ **Doctor Davis looks at them**_

 _Doctor Davis - your daughter is here and I put her on a breathing tube to help her breathe and Maya is resting but all you can see them and we'll be keeping them here over night to make sure they are OK you can come back now one at a time_

 _ **Zay nods they can breathe a little easier now**_

 _All of them -_ _thank you thank you so much_

 _ **She smiles a little bit**_

 _Doctor Davis - you're welcome and Zay_

 _ **Looking at her**_

 _Zay - yes_

 _ **Did something like happen**_

 _Doctor Davis - your daughter's name is Ashlyn Katy Angela_ Hart _is her name_

 _ **Hart No Babineaux just Hart are they getting a divorce he thinks but for now he said**_

 _Zay - thank you_ _Doctor Davis thank you for everything you_ _do_

 _ **That's all he can say without worrying their family as they**_ _ **go see Ashlyn but what happens when Maya wakes**_ _ **up**_ _ **he still didn't know**_


End file.
